villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black (Twisted Metal)
Black is one of the protagonists and anti-villain in Twisted Metal (1995), and Twisted Metal: Black. ''And (possibly) stolen by the Calypso from ''Twisted Metal: Head-On to kill the Calypso from the "Dark" universe. History Though not known yet, it is quite possible that Black from TM (1995) is the same one from Twisted Metal: Black. A creature created by Mr. Ash, it is powerful enough to destroy the world. If it is Black (the driver of the vehicle Manslaughter), then he was quite possibly stolen by Calypso to go to the TM:B universe (as stated in Twisted Metal: Head-On) and take out the other Calypso. Black is on a mission for another person to locate and murder Calypso. However the person who sent him has never before been seen and it is never revealed why exactly he is carrying out this mission. According to the original Twisted Metal created in the year 1995, in TM:B the entire story line is darker, and is referred to as an "alternate universe", in comparison to the other Twisted Metal games. As stated, it is because it is all in Needles Kane's head. But there is even more to TM:B. Black, the driver of Manslaughter, made an appearance in TM (1995), Darkside's driver Mr. Ash's "lost" ending. In that ending he wants his demon "black" back, which makes one believe Mr. Ash is Satan. When he gets Black back, Calypso gets very upset. This is because Black is sent on a mission to kill a darker, more evil Calypso in the "Black" universe. Appearance In this game, the vehicle Manslaughter is driven by a man named Black. His face is completely covered (except for his eyes) by a thief mask with two zippers (looking almost like a gimp mask), one going along the middle of the top of his head and the other across his mouth. There is no information regarding his story, nor any connection with the other contestants. Quotes }} Gallery Images BlackTM.jpg|Black in Twisted Metal (1995). twisted metal black movie poster 13 by coleiosis-dah601e.png|Black's card. twisted metal black manslaughter by coleiosis-dah5rtu.png|Manslaughter. twisted metal black black by coleiosis-dah5qhy.png|Black's game file. TM Lost Manslaughter.png|Black in Twisted Metal: Lost. 191248740-352-k862900.jpg|Black in the loading screen. TMBlackArrvingMinionStage.png|Black arriving at Minion's Stadium. TMBlackandMinion.png|Black preparing to fight Minion. TMBlackConfrontedWarhawk.png|Warhawk approaching Black. TMBBlack3.png|Black being confronted by Warhawk. TMBlackPreparingFightWarhawk.png|Black preparing to fight Warhawk. TMBBlack1.png|Black looking for Calypso. TMBBlack2.png|Black surviving from the explosion. TMBBlack4.png|Black continuing his search for Calypso. Videos Manslaughter (Black) - Twisted Metal Black Trivia *Mr. Ash wanted to take back what's his; a demon named Black. Mr. Ash was the one who created Black. *The bomb that brings down Calypso's hideout in Black's ending is, apart from the "loving" note Calypso adds to it, almost identical to the one that John Doe's doomsday gang planted in the medical research plant. Whether this is a simple design choice or implication that Calypso was behind the plot is left up to the player to decide. *The bomb in Black's ending at first did not have the same design as John Doe's bomb. In the unused cut scene that Sony previewed, Black's story is narrated not by the character himself but by Black's creator. His name is not revealed, but he can possibly be Mr. Ash. He quotes: "At first, I thought it was over. All of my dreams dashed...ruined! My family's death still unavenged!" But, for a reason still unknown, that element was removed in the final debut version of Twisted Metal: Black. *He is also on the Hero Wiki. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Demon Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Mentally Ill Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadomasochists